User blog:Dragonjet/Registration Lottery 2015
So I've recently tried to enter new accounts into the lottery once again. Got all three in on the same run. It seems there's lots of spaces nowadays. I'm actually surprised, I thought because of the Anime, there'd be alot of competition, but increasing the daily winners from the usual 3,500 to 10,000 makes up for it. This guide supersedes the old lottery guide written in March 2014. Almost exactly one year before today. Alot of information there may not be applicable today, and discoveries had been made since then. The old guide also presented myths that we'll bust right here. This assumes you have already read the Tutorial:_How_to_Register article, and you already know the basics and environment of the registration process. Tips Accessing DMM Since DMM is region-locked, our Connection Tutorial already covers how to get around this. However, because of its history, VPN has always been the Option 1, but it doesn't mean it's the best. Right now more people are using Option 3: Cookie Method since it is faster and more reliable. Make sure you use it instead of VPN when connecting. This will surely make your timings more accurate for the lottery. Pre-lottery Profile Assuming KanColle is the first game you play on DMM, you can click the big red button on the KanColle intro page anytime, even before the designated lottery time (See big red button on the right). * It will not direct you to the lottery right away, it will first ask you desired username, birthday and blood type. * Move along and confirm with the information process, eventually you'll be redirected to the server screens. Server Screen Be familiar with the server screen. Notice the red "full" icon to the right of the server name, left of the red bars. * If all servers have this icon, it's either it's not yet lottery time, or you failed today's lottery. * If there's at least one which doesn't have the icon, make sure to click any of them to win the lottery. * The real screen will not highlight, so make sure you pay attention to the "full" icons. On the example to the right I only highlighted open servers with green to show the difference. * If you miss a server that doesn't have the icon and you refresh again, you might just lose your chance today. It doesn't mean your chances will be lower, it just means that if you didn't notice it the first time, you weren't paying enough attention that you may not notice it again next time. Timing Be on Time! . The old guide had this strong first phrase, but no, you don't really need to be there sharp. The cat pawing even starts 4~5 minutes BEFORE the tweeted time. * You can also get in even if you're LATE. In the first 10 to 15 minutes of the lottery, you'll mostly get cat pawing, but when the servers open, it's open for everyone who didn't abuse! So it's highly possible to even register and login on the 15th minute and still be able to get in. ** FAQ: In the previous statement, what did you mean by who didn't abuse? If you refresh like crazy, it's been said that you'll get significant reduction in chances of winning, though I haven't tried it myself. So please follow the 3~5 minute interval. * Though if you are very late, such as 30 mins in, you might just fail today Cat Pawing Before the designated lottery time, make sure you've followed Tutorial:_How_to_Register by setting cache max size, and changing clock to JP time/timezoneComment from 106.172.224.95. * A few minutes before the lottery starts, clear your cache. * Refresh, once fully loaded, clear cache again, wait 3~5 minutes, repeat. * If you win, you'll see the server screen explained on a previous section. You may use Chrome extensions such as RefreshMonkey, but make sure you clear cache before each timer runs out. References Category:Blog posts